Adventure Time Vs Bioshock Infinite
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Warning: Chapter one is spoiler! You've been warned! Booker and Elizabeth accidently travel to the Land of Ooo, bringing some enemies that shouldn't of came. Can The False Shephered and The Lamb protect the land of Ooo, or will the Land of Ooo fall like the Lich? Find out!


This is the different ending to Bioshock Infinite.

After defeating all the people, The False Shephered and The Lamb found the statue. "Come here Booker, look." Elizabeth commanded. "What? What is it?" Booker asked. "The Siphon. You can use the Songbird to bring the whole thing down. It's the only way we can find the truth." she said.

Booker held his shotgun proudly, but he felt like he shouldn't do this. He killed her father without letting him explain. His Rage took over him, but...he must take down the Siphon. Booker focus again and didn't realised she was still going.

"...about my finger, my powers, everything." Elizabeth said. She held the Whistler, and held it out for Booker to grab. Booker gently grab the Whistler with anger rising through his body. "Lets tear it down. Tear the whole thing down." he said.

Booker played four notes and the last note echoed through the horrifing winds. Songbird screamed in commanded and flew to the Spihon, crashing inside of the golden angel. _I...I can feel the power...it's...coming to. _Elizabeth thought.

Songbird rammed into the Siphon, destroying one of it's arms and into the body. Instead of fire, however, it glowed purple fire. Thats when a huge explosion happened, knocking Booker a few feet back.

The Whistler shocked in his hand, hurting his palm, and dropping the instrument. Elizabeth's hair was glowing white and her glows glowed white as well. "Elizabeth! The Whistler! Elizabeth! The Bird, Elizabeth! I lost control! He's coming!" Booker said with fear, repeating her name to get her attention. The anger he had quickly left and fear rose into his body. "No..." Elizabeth commanded and the entire place glowed in black and white.

The black and white room shook to and fro...untill the colors finally rose into it's place. Instead of the flying ship they was in, he saw a window, water behind it. "Where is he...where is he?!" Booker asked. Elizabeth ignored him and instead walked up towards the window. Booker and Elizabeth saw the Songbird slowly onto the window, his eyes still glowing red. This was a problem. The Songbird's suit was no match for underwater.

The suit shranked and craked it's skull, making him fly back from the window. He came to the window once more to touch or break that weak window, but the suit shattered the skull and making him bleed purple blood through his left eye. She shook his head again, shaking away the pain, but he just couldn't do it. The water was to much for him. He gently put his hand on the window and his eyes turned to green.

Well, his right eye turned green, but that shattered as well. His body felt limb and he couldn't breath. His body was slowly fading away. "Sshh... let go. Let it go." Elizabeth whispered. The Songbird made one final noise before it slowly drowned. "Elizabeth...I'm sorry." Booker said. Elizabeth didn't say a word, but stared at the falling bird. As soon as the Songbird was away from view, water view cleared it's self and it showed a sign.

_MoonLight Theater_

Must be some underwater theater. "What is this place?" Booker asked, "Elizabeth?" "It's a Doorway." Elizabeth said calmly, walking away from the window, "One of many." Booker looked behind him and saw two staircase and another sign.

_Rapture Metro_

Rapture eh? Besides the two staircase and the sign, the place looked corrupted with furiniture lieing around. The door had a metal shap with a gear showing. And instead of Vicor, they call whatever they have those things called; Plasmids. A soft jazz was playing through the air, but it sounds...1920's. Booker is surprised that music from the 1920's and some electricity is playing. But, that doorway, the curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you mean, "It's a Doorway?" Where you going?" Booker asked. "C'mon, it's this way." Elizabeth said, not even answering his question. For some reason, the metal door had a name. _Securis _was called. The metal door opened for them and it showed another staircase for them to go. "The Comstock said something about your finger. Is their an answer to your-" "Down here!" Elizabeth interuppted Booker. He shrugged and followed.

The more Booker followed Elizabeth, the more coruppted this place was. But by the Holy God, thank goodness their wasn't any Handymans. Walls were sitting comfortably on sides, the place was full of smoke, not smoking smoke, but explosion smoke (It's a real word, look it up.). Booker followed her to a very strange like vehicle. "This is where we have to go." Elizabeth said. "Why? What is going on? Elizabeth...what do you mean, 'this is a door way?'" Booker asked.

"I'll just have to show you." Elizabeth said. Booker entered the Bathysphere and pulled the lever, not even wanting to sit down on the seats. "Probably gonna regret this..." Booker said to himself. The vehicle quickly sank to the bottom, following on it's old rails, and leaving through the tunnel. The place was old, but looking beautiful as ever. A water skyscraper called Astro, and a few water animals.

"A city at the bottom of the ocean? Psh, ridicoulis." Booker said with a smirk. The city was not small buildings, but really tall skyscrapers. Heck, even God might be angry about this place. The Bathysphere floated upwards onto the shore facing a really tall building as the night stars shined onto the building. "Look at that. Thousands of doors. My God, it's beautiful. "You mean the stars?" Booker asked.

Elizabeth didn't respond, but stared onto the building as the Bathysphere swam it's way towards the building. "Come on. Come on! It's this way! Come on!" Elizabeth kept repeating. What does she mean by 'doors' anyway? Elizabeth ran up the stairs and Booker walked. He looked up at the glowing moon. The moon shined like a night light with it's stars to make the scene even more beautiful.

Booker finally made it up the stairs and saw Elizabeth trying to open the door, but with no luck, she couldn't open it. "Can you open it?" Booker asked. "Dang it. No...I thought when we got here, I thought I could control it. I-I thought..." Elizabeth was cut off from her sentence and stared at her hand. "What is that?" Booker asked. "It's a key." Elizabeth said. "Where di it come from?" Booker asked.

Well, for sure, it wasn't there when they was in the vehicle. "It's always been there. I just...I just couldn't see it." Elizabeth said with a hint off fear and surprise. She went towards the door and twist the key, and went behind Booker. He opened the door, and he saw Elizabeth waiting right their on the other side. The ocean was now covered up with buildings. And at the top, it glowed a bright white color.

But...something made a few of them go off. It was turning off, one by one. "Elizabeth, whats happening?!" Booker whispered in fear. "No...no no no no! This wasn't suppose to happen! Something's interuppting my powers!" Elizabeth screamed. "Get back inside!" Booker ordered. Elizabeth followed the order and ran back inside the building, so did Booker. Here's the catch, they appeared on green land, no door in sight.

They looked behind them and their wasn't a door anymore, just land. "Elizabeth, what happened back there?" Booker asked. "Something powerful turned them off. Something's wrong." Elizabeth said. "Well...where are we?" Booker asked. Elizabeth looked around and just saw land. "Maybe I can use my powers to find us a nearby home?" Elizabeth asked. Bokker agree'd and Elizabeth ripped a tear in front of her, creating a old home.

The colors shifted from black and white to it's normal color. "This is something...right?" Elizabeth asked. "We need to survive. So it's something." Booker said. THey entered the one-story house and it was seriously old. The windows were actually holes that showed outside, and it was covered in filth. "...Slept in worse." Booker said. He got onto the bed and just layed there. Elizabeth created a bed using her freaking tears and it showed a black and white bed.

"Lucky..." Booker didn't get to finish when he past out. Elizabeth made herself comfortable andclosed her eyes, ready to battle anything tommorow.

* * *

**(Somewhere far away)**

Finn and Jake were called into the Candy Kingdom for a urgent message. Finn came in through the window and Jake came in on Finn's back. "Sup PB?" Finn asked. "Finn! Jake! You made it!" PB said. "Yeah, what up?" Finn asked. "Well, according to my readings, a tear was ripped open...twice." PB said. "And?" Finn asked. "Finn, this could tear open the universe and rip us apart, destroying everything around us!" PB said.

"Alright. We'll just go defeat them. Where are they?" Finn asked. "Somewhere near the Ice Kingdom. Technically not in ice, but near it." PB said. "Don't worry Princess! We'll go get 'em! Um...by tootin'! Tootin' fruitin'! Just as easy as a Tropical Island!" Jake said. "Don't sing the song dude." Finn said with a sly smile. "I won't...untill later. Let's go get them dude!" Jake said and jumped out the same window Finn entered.

Off the quest they go and they will learn what their soon up against.

This will be easy as cake...right?


End file.
